


Ours

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [50]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marina<3, Moving In Together, One Shot, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: "I love waking up next to you. I know we’ve done it before but this is the first time I’ve woken up next to you in our bed."“I like the sound of our bed."ORMy take on them moving in together since we probably won't get actual scenes seeing it
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was quickly written and not proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Maya woke up and felt an arm loosely thrown on her torso. She didn’t dare move in fear of waking Carina up. She could hear the brunette breathing, feel a leg on her hip, see the boxes right in front of her. The boxes they were gonna unpack today. She decided to try and flip around without waking her girlfriend up. She flipped around and saw Carina’s resting face. The brunette hair was spread out everywhere and Maya couldn’t help but thread some fingers through it.

She checked the time to see it was past 8, she rarely ever slept in this late. Then again, her and Carina had been up late last night to celebrate living together. She wrapped her arms around Carina’s waist and the doctor used the arm she had on her girlfriend’s torso to pull the blonde close.

“Good morning,” Maya smiled and kissed Carina’s neck softly.

“Mm,” Carina hummed and finally opened her eyes, “Aren't you usually on a run by now?”

“I wanted to wake up next to you,” Maya answered and moved some hair out of Carina’s face and behind her ear.

“I love you,” Carina whispered.

“I love you, too. I love waking up next to you. I know we’ve done it before but this is the first time I’ve woken up next to you in  _ our  _ bed,” Maya smiled and kissed Carina softly.

“I like the sound of  _ our _ bed,” Carina smirked and moved Maya to lay flat on her back so she could straddle the blonde’s waist.

“Yeah, well I like having you in our bed, in our room, in our home,” Maya smiled and Carina giggled before leaning down to kiss Maya again. Maya definitely didn’t regret the fact they were both still naked from last night.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Carina muttered, moving her lips slowly down Maya’s body.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day unpacking Carina’s stuff. That had been going as good as unpacking could. It wasn’t as much as Maya expected, clothes, books, everyday items, some kitchen stuff (Carina insisted they got rid of Maya’s coffee pot and switched to hers).

“Where should I put this?” Carina asked and held up a stack of books.

“Oh, there should be room on my bookshelf,” Maya smiled as she sorted through Carina’s box of clothes to organize them in the dresser that they were gonna put together later in the day. It would be weird having an extra dresser in the room, but the idea of it being Carina’s made her heart skip a beat. Carina just nodded and walked into the living room with the books.

Carina came back and continued to go through the stuff from her study. Carina looked up and saw Maya staring at her. 

“Have I ever told you how good you look in my clothes?” Maya asked and checked Carina out. The doctor was wearing one of Maya’s old hoodies and a pair of athletic shorts. Carina laughed and nodded as she walked over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around the firefighter’s waist and resting her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“The clothes can wait until we’ve put the dresser up,” Carina whispered into Maya’s neck before pressing a chaste kiss against it.

“Mm, okay, what do we do now then?” Maya asked as she spun around in her girlfriend’s arms.

“There is still other stuff to unpack, and we have to put the dresser together.”

“Yeah, but that’ll take soooo long and my bed is so close and looks very comfy.”

Carina uncomfortably shifted at Maya’s wording but shook it off, “Not, right now,  _ after  _ we get everything moved in. Now, bathroom stuff.”

Maya sighed and pulled away before grabbing the box labeled “Toiletries & more” and brought it to the bathroom, Carina following closely behind.

Maya put the box down and opened it before scrunching up her face, “Babe, I already have a lot of this stuff.”

“Yeah, but it’s extra towels and such, it can’t really hurt. Plus, my towels are very soft,” Carina shrugged.

“Yeah, but there are already towels and,” Maya paused to go through the box, “and extra toothbrushes and soap and toothpastes a lot of this stuff, we don’t need all of it.”

“Maya, I was just bringing some things. I didn’t think it would be a big deal,” Carina put her hands up defensively.

“It’s- I just-“ Maya stopped herself and took a deep breath, “I didn’t think you would be bringing these and I have a system and I don’t- I wasn’t ready for all of this and I need to redo the system in my bathroom now,” Maya tried to explain.

“Right, well, since your system is so important you can deal with unpacking my bathroom stuff then. I would hate to be in your way,” Carina said, a hint of aggression evident in her voice as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

“Babe, I’m sorry, I-“ a loud slam cut Maya off and the captain sighed. She hadn’t meant to piss Carina off, but yet here she was.

Maya started to unpack the box before a wave of guilt hit her, she walked out of the bathroom to find Carina. She eventually found her girlfriend sitting on the couch nursing a glass of wine.

“I’m sorry,” Maya mumbled and went to crouch in front of the brunette, laying her hands on her girlfriend’s knees. Carina looked down, but didn’t respond.

“I love you. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset. It just wasn’t the plan and I’ve always just had an organized system in my room and bathroom, and just my whole ho-”

“It’s not just yours, anymore, Maya!”

“I know!”

“Things are gonna change, your systems are gonna have to change! This morning you called it our bed and our home, but now you’re back to calling everything just yours, and it’s not just yours, Maya! It’s not because I got rid of my apartment to move in with you. I got rid of nearly all of my furniture and things I loved to move in with you. I don’t regret it, at all, I love you and I’m excited to quarantine together, but I just can’t- your system has to change now. It’s not just you, anymore, Maya!” Carina nearly yelled. She then looked down and took a deep breath, reading her girlfriend’s contemplating face as an upset one, She continued, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

“No, no, it’s fine, you’re right. This is the first time I’ve ever moved in with someone who isn’t a friend, I’m sorry,” Maya whispered and sat down next to Carina on the couch.

“Want to know a secret?” Carina asked and Maya nodded as she placed her head on Carina’s shoulder, “It’s my first time doing it as well.”

“Really?” Maya lifted her head and made eye contact with Carina.

“Si, until recently, I had always moved around a lot. I never really wanted to settle down, I did not want to commit to anyone, but you changed that,” the doctor smiled and Maya leaned her head back on the taller woman’s shoulder.

“So this is  _ our _ first experience with this?” Maya asked and Carina chuckled lightly.

“Si, it’s ours.”


End file.
